ninjagostoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hades Chronicles 6: A New Era
Prologue: At The Death Star Ruins "Ugghh, I should die now." Vader was ruined, ashamed, and destroyed by Luke Skywalker (Harold: we all know that story. Me: but its epic and a good recap. Harold: you have all the wisdom) when the serpentine army came. A skull of a giant one came too. "Lissssten young ssssith lord. You can continue thissssss or you can be reborn, asssss the ruler of Ninjago." A blue one, with red eyes with swirls said. He looked like he ruled the army of the snakes. "I do want to get back at him..." "THEN DO SSSSSO WITH USSSSSS" Back at Ninjago... "YES LETS PARTY!!!!" the lord of Drachen, Megaking, was beaten once again, and now it was up to Richard and Harold, the two heroes who made the biggest impact out of the group, to host the party. Lloyd was eating candy, Jay was the comedian, Cole hosted an excersise and dance group, and Zane was a math teacher. Kai in the meantime..."Now dodge the planks, over the swords, HERE COMES THE DUMMY!!!!" Nuckal and Kruncha were the helpers, so they were like training bags. "He called you a dummy!" "Youre the dummy!" as usual, they got into a sissy fight. "GUYS!!!" said Burgerking, Bobby's son. "Theres a prophecy. It says that Richard, Harold, and Lloyd must go to the ruins of some death star and find out who is going to try to destroy the world again." Chapter 1 - Battle at the HQ, Part 1 Richard, Lloyd, and Harold accepted happily, and saw a giraffe. It led to the Ninjago Animal Care and Shelter. Mr. Yakuri, the director, welcomed the ninja and gave them a free tour of the building, and even showed them top secret info, such as the transportation to a advanced-tech island with classified technology, such as energy shields, and lazer beams. Even a torpedo with the power of the megaweapon was stored in case of an invasion. Garmadon, at the Island of Darkness, appeared to Kruncha and Samukai, and showed them his true power, and went to the fangpyre tomb to get vengance on skales for ditching him... Chapter 2 - Battle at the HQ, Part 2 Garmadon used his new power to transform into the Great Devourer, and ate Skales. Everyone was shocked, even Pythor. He broke out of jail, in time too. Back in the Ninjago Animal Care and Shelter, the ninja saw on their radar that the serpentine, led by Garmadon were comming. The ninja hopped on a secret transportation and went to a high-tech island, with classified science and force fields. Mr. Yakuri was also very responsible for the constuction of this island. "Welcome to The Headquarters. Yea, we're still thinking of a better and fitting name. We have advanced technology, since it was built by the government, who has high-tech secret information that ONLY THEY are supposed to know. However, it still has a flaw: if a fangpyre bites it, then it can let villains through, or serpentine in specific rather than actual villains. Anyone who isnt a serpentine or doesnt have the Helm of the Serpents cannot bypass the shield. But however, the snakes entered, and Fangtom bit the sheild, turing it into a villain shield, and snakes, and garmadon with the helm of the serpents went through. A fangdam bit the professor, turning him into a snake. He had the good affiliation, but he was a fang-suei. He eventually was able to get in, although he was a hero. He then threw the villains out, and into the sea. Mr.Yakuri joined the group, and Richard, Lloyd, and Mr,Yakuri exited through the same pad that they entered in. Then, they returned to the animal care. He joined the group, and the four heroes went on their way. Chapter 3 - Lavender Town... Scariest. Town. Ever. The sages of the West said to go to the Pokemon Tower of Lavender Town. Then he turned to a yellow pokemon with a neck hair. "Come little children come with me..." It said, in a scary voice. "Hypno wouldnt hurt a fly" Then, we struggled all our might not to follow him. Except Mr. Yakuro. He bit the creature, and then thousands of children came, singing the verse. "But sadly Hypno lied" Then, I got REALLY scared. And I looked around, and saw we were in Lavender Town. Again, creepy town. Then, the sages came. "Now stay with me forever" everyone got worried, because a scarred face came into view. "Hypno! Return!" he carried a pokeball, and the creature came into the pokeball. "I am Darth Vader...the one you fear the most."